


somethings are meant to be

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a music nerd, F/M, Gen, Post-Black Panther (2018), Romance and Fluff, Shuri is not good at slow dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: Shuri is not good at slow dancing, which ends up with someone injured when they try to teach her.Maybe Bucky can change that?





	somethings are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> A Buckri fanfic! I don’t own Doris Day’s Dream a Little Dream, Brenda Lee’s, Everybody Loves Me But You or Elvis Presley’s Can’t Help Falling In Love. Do listen to the songs, their really good and I’d like to think Bucky would listen to songs that came after 1940. Also, I know some people have been waiting for Part 3 of the Don't Trust a Stark series and don't worry it's coming, slowly but surely it will be posted. 
> 
> Anyway, here ya go and remember leave a comment cause I love to know what you thought! :)

Shuri squirmed in the red dress. It’s not that she did not like dresses, she did. What was making her squirm was dancing, more specifically-slow dancing.

She had moves but slow dancing was like another equation to figure out for her. T’Challa and her father tried to teach her once, but it ended with her stepping on her father’s toes and T’Challa and her having matching bruises on their shins.

So when Bucky decided to take on the challenge, Shuri was sure she’d somehow add Sargent Barnes to her list of slow dancing casualties.

* * *

 Bucky was dressed for a party, a dark button down dress shirt, slacks and his hair was pulled away from his face in a bun. In other words, he was handsome. Catching up to her thoughts Shuri blushed.

He noticed her just as she was entering the room and crossing over to meet him.

“You look amazing.” He gave her a smile.

“Thank you Bucky.” Shuri grinned.

“You ready?” Shuri nodded, not daring to speak.

She tried warning him, that it was hopeless to teach her but the man was stubborn. The river children should have named him _White_ _Bull_ instead of _White_ _Wolf_ , Shuri thought after the final attempt at convincing Bucky to not teach her and spare him the injuries that came with her dancing.

After typing in the song, Bucky pressed play on the computer.

_Stars shining bright above you_  
_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_  
_Birds singing in a sycamore tree_  
_Dream a little dream of me_

It was indeed a slow, old-timey song.

Bucky reached out, silently asking for her hand and Shuri hesitantly let herself be swept into the song. The jazz song was beautiful along with the singer who was preforming the song.

“Doris Day.”

“Uh?” Bucky just smiled as they swayed to the song.

“The artist who sings this song, her name is Doris Day.” Bucky explained. “Sang this song in the fifties, I believe. Well after I-you know.”

Shuri did know.

* * *

  _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you  
And in your dreams  
Whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me.

She saw Bucky wince as Shuri made contact with his foot, stepping on it hard.

“You weren’t kidding about the hopelessness in slow dancing.” As the notes to the Doris Day song ended, Bucky joked at her while finding another song. "Along with the injuries."

“I did warn you White Wolf.”

It drew a chuckle out of the man. "Point taken Your Highness."

* * *

 A new song emerged through the ballroom hall speakers.

_Why did I listen to my friends_

_When they told me what to do_

_Yes, I still have my friends_

_But I don't have you_

_'_ Bucky offered his hand once more. “Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it.” Shuri pursed her lips and took his outstretched hand. He placed his left hand on her back, bringing them closer.

_And like true friends_

_They still come around_

_And say, I'm sorry you're blue_

_Whoa, everybody loves me but you_

“Who sang this song?” The beat and tempo were different, so it must be from a different year. “Brenda Lee. She sang this song in the sixties or at least that’s what it say on the internet.”

Swaying with the music, Bucky spun her around gently before bringing her back in. They moved in-sync with the music, with him guiding her through the tune.

“Not bad princess.” Bucky winked at her which drew a smile from Shuri.  _They were very close in proximity,_ Shuri noticed and she wouldn't doubt that Bucky knew that too _._

_I still ask my friends what to do_

_But it seems they don't know how to bring_

_How to bring you back_

_They say, what made him go_

“You are very good at dancing, for a _wolf_ that is.” She teased. It made him laugh. “ Well that makes me an amazing teacher.”

“Yes it does.” Shuri said softly.

_Yes, like true friends_

_They still come around_

_And say, I'm sorry you're blue_

_Whoa, everybody loves me but you_

* * *

  They were still standing close, connected by Bucky’s arm holding her in place. Shuri could see stubble on Bucky’s face, the blueness of his eyes and the strands of hair that escaped out of the bun. It seemed Bucky himself was looking closely at her, both of them made eye contact.

Unsure about this _thing_ between them, whatever it was.

Shuri tucked a strand of hair away from his face making him lean into her touch. They drew closer, even as the next song automatically started playing. 

_Wise men say_  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

Their lips were centimeters apart. Her heart was hammering like a battle drum. 

_Like a river flows_  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  

The song was coming to a close.

_Take my hand,_  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you 

It was coming to a close when they kissed. 

_Like a river flows_  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be 

The song was still playing, almost to a close when Shuri wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. 

_Take my hand,_  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

When they broke apart, touching foreheads, their eyes locking on. 

They gave each other shy smiles as if seeing each other for the first time. 

As the final notes ended, Bucky and Shuri started to dance, swaying to the silence, eyes on each other. As if being here in the moment, in this world, 

in this time, _nothing mattered_. 

Here Shuri wasn’t the genius scientist, the princess of Wakanda and sister to the king of her country-here she was just a girl trying not to step on Bucky’s toes. 

Here Bucky wasn’t the Winter Soldier, a ghost walking among the living-here he was White Wolf, Bucky Barnes trying to teach Shuri how to not step on someone’s toes.

_Here they were falling._  

_**FIN** _


End file.
